A song ficcy first,Bh style
by Vampire Niko
Summary: answer the phone,in the brothhood place when todd changes the song on the radio and pietro is calling someone..


Lance was blaring his music as always ,in his room with the door open while he laid on his back with his eyes closed and listened. Todd creepy into the room slowly then hopped onto the wall near the radio and quickly changed the channel. ~*okay next up sugar rays,Answer The Phone*~ the radio yelled then the music started to play,todd hopped off the wall and started to make his way out the room when he felt the ground starting to shake and he gulled,turning his head around to see a rather annoyed lance standing up and heading toward him. Todd raced out of the room with lance chasing after him. Tabby came walked/dancing out of her room, "We're on this rollercoaster ride...."  
  
Todd raced paced her lance following, "hold on,Ill stay here by your side....."Todd gulled and hopped next to tabby and the shaking got worse then tabby jumped onto the railing as she sang, "We head up to the sky then we slide back down...." jumping of the railing and landing on the ground.  
  
Todd jumped onto the ceiling lance getting more annoyed by the second,todd looked down at him, "upside down trying to figure out..."  
  
pietro comes speeding in glaring at them from the noise ,a phone in his hand, "Not sure if we could work it out...I wanna be alone!"pietro says looking at them phone still next to his ear.  
  
Todd shooting his tongue out grabbing the phone and bringing back to him he smiled and sang into it, " But you feel like home,to him wait thats a lie..."  
  
Lance frowned wondering who the heck was on the phone as he went down the stairs. Tabby threw up a energy ball Todd thinking it was something else caught it and dropped the phone,tabby almost caught the phone but pietro got it.  
  
"Answer the phone I know that your home."he said into the phone,then tabby swiped the phone grinning and added, "Terra,he wants to get you alone and..." lance glared at pietro mencilly Todd hopped down swiped the phone from tabby and stood next to her as they sang into the phone, "Do it again ,Do it again."  
  
Pietro quickly took the phone and into it, "answer the phone, I know that your home...."  
  
tabby and Todd yelled over to him so the phone would hear it, "he wants to get you alone,and do it again ,do it again....."  
  
lance glared and the floor started to shake more violently.Pietro quickly speeded into the other room with the phone,but the others followed and lance stalked ahead.  
  
Tabby grinned and sang loudly, "The signals all are flashing red...!" Pietro sighed then sang into the phone , "It dosent matter what was said...!" Todd grinned then made sure he was far from lance and sang loudly over to pietro and the phone, "His bed is much too big without him and you...."  
  
Flytrap walked into room and glared daggers at pietro,lance looked at her and they nodded at eachother and started to stalk over to pietro. Pietro:"This seems so ridiculous ,why cant we just get over this....!"  
  
Todd grinned and sang"Dont make him say the obvious..!"  
  
Tabby grinned looking from lance to flytrap then to pietro who said into the phone , "without you...!" Then quickly moved when he saw flytrap glaring at him,and went into the hall way. "Answer the phone, I know that you're home ...!"  
  
Todd hopped onto the ceiling above pietro and sang, "he wants to get you alone, and do it again, do it again ..."  
  
pietro glared up at Todd then dashed into his own room...to bad flytrap alreadt had gone into the room knowing he would,and lance had just stalked in after pietro had zipped in. "Answer the phone, I know that you're home...I wanna get you alone and Do it again,Do it again"he sang into the phone before he noticed flytrap and not lance. He gullped , "I practice all my lines to a telephone while you were sleeping ,I practice all my lines to a telephone while you were sleeping ..."  
  
He glared at him and vines slowly started to creep through the window.  
  
Todd jumped into the room tackleing peitro by surprise and then sitting on pietros chest with the phone next to his own ear in his hand as he said, "He remembers the way you curled your toes.." Tabby plucked up the phone from todd and sang," On the side of the stage at all our shows...." Todd distacted was easyly pushed of pietros chest and he stood up quickly grabbing the phone and said into it, "And the glow on your face just because of one rose..."  
  
Lance made the earthquake a bit worse makeing himself known and grabbed for the phone and said into it , "and he walks up in the morning-"  
  
Tabby not wanting there fun to be spoiled cut him off quickly grabbed the phone from him and saying into it, "And your wearing his cloths!"  
  
Todd laughed as well as Tabby at the sight of lances anger and flytraps which wasent the best idea at the time right now.  
  
Pietro grabbed the phone and dashed out of his room down the hall and stairs into the main room and jumped onto the couch laying down, "Answer the phone, I know that you're home, I want to get you alone and-"  
  
Todd hopped quickly down the stairs and onto the couch arm at pietros feet and cut him off, "do it again, do it again ..."  
  
Pietro kicked todd makeing him fall backwards off the arm of the couch and pietro said into the phone , "Answer the phone, I know that you're home !!!!!..."  
  
Tabby came raceing down and over singin, "He wantsto get you alone, and do it again, do it again..."  
  
Todd sang into acroak as he still layed on the ground, "Do it again, do it again and do it again, do it again !!!"  
  
Pietro dashed up the stairs back into his room slamming the door , and layed down onto his bed forgetting about to rather very pissed mutants that were still in the room,"I wanna do it again, do it again and do it again, do it again ." he said into the phone singing.  
  
--------cut to the mansion------------  
  
Meanwhile, in Terra's room, she sits looking at the phone and listening to Pietros pleas. Ray walked in and stared at the unknowing Terra and also listening to the white-haired-hormone-driven Pietros call. She slowly put the phone to her ear and listened for a second, then said calmly, "Pietro..." "......Yeah...?" He said, taken aback when he heard her voice. "Just stop, as a matter of fact, meet me Thursday, at the beach, at 7:00. Got it? Good." *click* Pietro stare blankly at the phone and said quietly, "Done."  
  
"Whats 'done'?" Flytrap said seriously with a glare. "Uh......my homework?" He said dumbly. "Oh, so I see my girlfriend is your homework now?" Lance asked sarcastically. "Um....no..........thats...thatsnotwhatImeant.............it'sadifferentTerr a...........yeaha different Terra.............Terraaaaa....................um..........Terra.......Terra .....Terra Maximoff.....YeahthatsitTerra MaximoffItoldyouIdidn'tdoyourgirlfriendlastFriday! No one ever believes me." He said so fast it was almost uncomprehensable.  
  
"Pietro........I never knew you were my brother in law..." Flytrap teased, though still mad.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean 'brother in law'?" Pietro said with a rather confused look on his face.  
  
"Do you listen to yourself when you talk?" Lance said questioningly. "Yeeeaaaah.....of course I do....." Pietro said, again confused.  
  
"Terra Maximoff.....Terra Maximoff? I swear I have heard that name before......who else do I know named Maximoff?" Lance asked calmly.  
  
"Uh.........I don't know.........it sounds familiar to me too................Oh God.......Gottarun!" Pietro said as he started to head towards the door. As soon as he turned around, a magnitude 8 earthquake started and the hall looked like a garden on too much miracle grow. Pietro stared."Oh God......."  
  
  
  
____~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~~*~~  
  
Okay, well thats MY little piece of insanity.......I hope you enjoyed it---- vivi  
  
LIER lierlierlierlier I did it ALLLLL MWAHHAHAHA !!!! ...okay soo i might of havent done the umm....ending but *twidles fingers* I did everthin else ^^ ----terra  
  
Nah, thats a lie too...................you didn't make the song......*sigh* it was Mark McGrath..........*dreamy look*------Vivi  
  
......-.- i know i didnt make the song and no suieing cuz i dont even have pocket lint okayies?anywho i hope you liked it ,please review ^^----terra  
  
What do you mean 'not have pocket lint'? You even used my CD.........and you know that you have at least a penny..............more than I can say.......-------Vivi  
  
shut up your asking for a lawsuit missy!! Mr.floppidy will represent me and he will get me want i want hes a good lawer bunny^^ anywhoooo if you want us to maybe i dont know make a song fic of any sort with your name in it we could ^^ with evo charecters and your name or somethin if you want^^ --- terra  
  
Yeah..............what she said..........uh........oh yeah! Mr. Cupid will be the jury and Mr. Plushie will be my big fluffy lawyer puppy thingy...........yeah I'm gonna shut up now......--------Vivi  
  
oh-KAYS , hehehe i gave you both of them they will not go against me plus if you havent noticed you need more then one for a jury ^^ sillies, okay vell ve gots to goes buh byes and review plwease^^---terra  
  
*voices fade away as the argument is heard* You didn't give me Mr. Cupid, you just helped pay for him...............anyway, I can get a jury if I have to......----Vivi  
  
:P Dork ....how I deal wit you I will never know.oh and warning to all,if I find out someones been jacking my characters they will get in major trouble,as in flytrap and blender aka Maxine and terra---terra  
  
anyways see yous peoples later..~~vivi And r/r pwease!!!!~~~both 


End file.
